ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Musket
Musket Paperdoll view Don't have a playable version of U7:TBG right now, so excuse my ignorance here. I came across some screenshots in a "Let's Play..." Is this also the Musket? Is the paperdoll version on the main page from the SI version? And while I'm here, which sword is that on his back?? --Polygoncount 20:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) That's a fanmade gump from Exult. --Warder Dragon 20:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::So, in other words, the musket exists in U7 and SI, and this is not an official version of it, but the shot on the main page is? This is a potential problem for those of us who don't own/aren't intimately familiar with all Ultima games, but still want to contribute with screenshots and the like. Exult rules, but cleraly can make it difficult to know what is what. Is there a definitive list of these differences somewhere? --Polygoncount 20:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::No, none of them are official. Both are fanmade. See, U7 didn't originally use those paperdolls, these are SI-style paperdolls enabled through Exult. The original U7 didn't have special paperdoll graphics for equipment, you would simply drop all the equipment into "slots" on the paperdoll. It would look exactly like it did on the ground. When Exult enabled SI-style paperdolls for U7, there were a lot of paperdoll gumps missing for items that didn't appear in SI, like the muskets. Some fans took it on themselves to create graphics for those. Thus, these musket images. --Warder Dragon 20:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess I should have been more specific; I understood the difference between U7 and SI paperdolls. My real question is: For items that exist in VII but not VII/2 (or vice-versa), other than this Wiki, how are the under-educated Exult players (like myself) to know which items were originally from one game, but not the other? Are there few enough of these that it's not really an issue? I'm not just talking weapons here, but really any equippable paperdoll items. --Polygoncount 20:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I understood, but I guess I only answered half your question. ;) I don't really know if there's a list somewhere. It's unfortunate since I don't think we should be showing fanmade paperdoll art here. Maybe there's a complete list over on the Exult forums somewhere? --Warder Dragon 21:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Blarg, can't find anything on the Exult forums, and can't log in because I forgot my pw, and you can't contact them to ask them about forgotten passwords, because YOU HAVE TO LOG IN TO CONTACT THEM. Dur. Anyway, I half-agree about the fanmade paperdoll art: I think having it here is okay, as long as it is clearly labeled as such; in fact, it would be a good reference: "Ah, THAT'S what's going on here... this is an Exult shot!" Or, case in point: It ain't canon... it ain't even possible... BUT IT'S AWESOME. :) Stuff like this should be embraced. Maybe we need a fan-art category that is part of the "Miscellaneous" category. --Polygoncount 22:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :I've had an idea for the sort of thing myself, but it should be outside the Codex core. I was imagining an editorial page, so people could say what they like about Ultima, and not just what's appropriate on the Codex as it is now. AngusM 23:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Musket Trivia Is there an interview talking about the reason they put the musket in? Seems like it could just as easily have been added because someone thought it would just be cool to have a musket. -- Fenyx4 20:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I've never read it; "Let's put in a musket" sounds much more likely than the listed trivia, though. --Polygoncount 20:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::That trivia just seems like more superfluous guesswork to me. I think it should be removed. --Terilem 21:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I will re-word it to be a more ambiguous statement; I can't find anything stating the musket was specifically added for this purpose. --Polygoncount 02:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nor will you likely find anything. If you go back and look at the wording of the original edit, it seems it's just an arbitrary explanation stated as solid fact. --Terilem 03:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC)